1. Technical Field
The field of the present disclosure relates to communications and particularly relates to a platform for audio-video communications.
2. Description of Related Art
An Internet service such as SKYPE™ enables audio or audio-video conversations between two or more users. A server is used to initiate the conversation and negotiation of the type of media. The actual audio or video streams between the users are transferred in a peer-to-peer session without further server mediation.
In services such as SKYPE™, the peer-to-peer session is established to avoid creating a bottle-neck caused by overloading a server with traffic and to avoid introducing latency through the server.
iMessage™ is a service that allows users to send texts, photos, videos, contact information, and group messages.
AOL Instant Messenger (AIM) is a service to allow users to communicate in real time.
WhatsApp™ Messenger is a proprietary, cross-platform instant messaging service for smart phones. In addition to text messaging, users can send to each other images, video, and audio media messages.
A traditional radio frequency half-duplex communications system provides communications from a single transmitter to one or more receivers. Only one transmitter may be broadcasting at a time because the same physical channel is shared for broadcasting to all receiving parties. Once receivers begin to receive a signal, the receiving parties need to wait for the transmitter to stop transmitting, before replying since the physical communications channel is unavailable.